VixenMania
VixenMania (sequentially called VixenMania I) was the first annual CAW wrestling click-per-view event of its name produced by Vixenz Wrestling Federation (VWF). It took place on March 25, 2012. Six matches took place. Abdala Bin Laden and Ami Mizuno wrestled inside Hell In A Cell for the VWF Championship in the main event. =Card= Screenshot_2018-01-05-15-41-07.png|-VWF Championship: Ami Mizuno vs Abdala Bin Laden © Screenshot_2018-01-05-15-47-24.png|-Battle of the Supernaturals: Aerith Gainsborough vs Astarte Screenshot_2018-01-05-15-40-46.png|-Intergalactic Championship: Yuna vs Minako Aino © Screenshot_2018-01-05-15-40-25.png|-VWF Tag Team Championship: Usagi & Makoto vs Haruka & Michiru © Screenshot_2018-01-05-15-40-01.png|-The Queen of the Mountain Ladder Match =Event= Preliminary matches Ashlee Simpson defeated Rinoa Heartilly, LuFisto, Reiko Hinomoto, Hilary Duff and Rikku in a Queen of the Mountain Ladder Match. Hardcore champion Lindsay Lohan fought off Morgan Webb. Hardcore Frenzy - Lindsay Lohan, Danica Patrick Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino defeated Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh to win the VWF Tag Team Championship. Usagi pinned Haruka after the Moon Clash. Hardcore Frenzy - X-23, Lara Croft Yuna pinned Minako Aino with a roll-up to win the VWF Intergalactic Championship. Hardcore Frenzy - Jill Valentine Wesley "Isaac" Hensley aka Omega was inducted into the CAW Hall of Fame by CCW's Scarlet Spider and Amanda. Hardcore Frenzy - Sakura Haruno, Lindsay Lohan Aerith Gainsborough pinned Astarte after the Cetra Twist of Fate. Abdala Bin Laden carry Astarte to the back before Aerith start healing on her. Theo Clardy said what's up to Fred. Hardcore Frenzy - Rei Hino Michelle McCool made Rei submit to the Gogo Plata to win the VWF Hardcore Championship. Main event Abdala drained all the Senshi powers, absorbing them into her bracelet after she drained Astarte's life force. The force was of such great magnitude that Usagi and Makoto felt it. It even blew up Rei's car. Abdala came out as a freak of nature due to absorbing the Senshi powers. Ami Mizuno defeated Abdala Bin Laden to win the Hell in a Cell match and the VWF Championship. During the match, Ami '''got her powers and turn into Darkury. Ami pinned Abdala chokeslamming her from the cell roof. Afterward, Abdala was fired from VWF and Ami sent her to hell. Ami and her old friend '''Usagi Tsukino celebrated. Ashlee Simpson sent an ominous message. Deleted Scenes These were scenes that didn't make the cut. Before the final cut of using Isaac's CAW Hall of Fame induction, there was supposed to be a halftime segment where Fred called out "SuperDingos". SuperDingos came out to the "Proud" song, and Fred told SD about their settled problems in the forms, before Dingos back-stabbed and brought Fred's character in SMF, making fun of him on the CAW side and real life. Fred punched Dingos to the ground, and Ami using a monster truck to run over Dingo's car and used his saying in the process. Behind the scenes, Fred felt that SuperDingos crossed the line after Fred apologized for saying bad things about SMF that were actually true, thus the scene was made. Another halftime segment was made but never got in, was about Cory Ledesma of 2K (THQ, at the time before it ends in January of 2013), and his decision to refuse Divas (Vixens) to compete in all match types. It was mostly made up in following WWE games, but the fact still remained: Divas needed to compete in every match type. Behind the scenes, Fred was getting fed up with WWE games, not allowing Divas to compete in every match type, thus a mod was used as a workaround. Every year since he modded his creations to compete in match types Superstars only compete in, to prove them that it can be done. During the main event match, a scene was deleted due to time, because there was an explanation on how Ami got her powers back. Astarte is near death when she used most of the energy to burst the wristband and return the energy back to their owners. She told Ami that she's giving her the last bit of energy to end Abdala, once and for all. Astarte then sacrifices herself by using Solomon Birth, which is her power to revive a Senshi after they're fallen. The scene ends after Ami is brought back to life. =Results= Category:Season 1 Category:VixenMania Category:VWF CPV's Category:2012